Best Valentine's Day Ever
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Ashley and Zac has been best friends forever, but then they started dating and are completely in love. After 5 years of dating, he's ready to propose to her. How will he do it and what will her reaction be like? -oneshot-


Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron were best friends since they were born. They parents were old high school friends and they lived right next to each other in one of the richest communities in the state. Zac is now 26 years old and the star player on the LA Lakers teams. As for Ashley, she is 25 years old and is one of the most famous designers in the country. Her line of clothing is the most popular and yet, very expensive as well. The two of them has been dating for 5 years already. When they were younger, everyone is their town used to say how they would get married one day. When Ashley and Zac's parents finally found out they were together, they were jumping for joy.

_Flashback_

_The Tisdales and the Efrons were having their weekly Saturday dinners and they would often alternate between the houses. Ashley and Zac would join them once everyone month because of college. Tonight, the dinner is hosted at the Efron's house._

_Stropping in front of Zac's house, he asked, "So are you ready for the fainting of our moms when they find out that we're together?"_

"_Yup, I'm ready, so let's go in," She gave him a sweet little peck on the lips before opening the door to step in._

"_Mom, dad, we're here," Zac shouted._

"_Come on in. We're in the dining area waiting for you. Ashley's with you right because you always arrive together,"_

"_Yup,"_

_They walked into the dining area, their fingers interlaced with one another._

"_There you guys are," said Zac's dad._

"_OH MY GOD," shouted Ashley's and Zac's mom together spotting the couple's hands._

"_You guys are together aren't you?" asked Ashley's mom._

"_Yes, we are mom,"_

_Both Ashley and Zac's mom ran to them, and hugged them to death. "We knew that you two would end up together one day," said Zac's mom._

"_I'm so happy for you, princess," said Ashley's dad while he gave her a hug._

"_You better take good care of Ashley, Troy. She's special," warned Troy's dad._

"_Come on dad. Have a little faith in your own son,"_

_While Ashley, her dad, Zac, and his dad congratulated them and talked, both their moms were discussing kid's names and china patterns for their weddings._

_End Flashback_

Today was Valentine's Day and Zac was planning on proposing to her tonight. He's dressed in his best suit and shoes. His hair was left tousled just like how Ashley liked it. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. There she was wearing a beautiful strapless silver and black dress that was curve hugging and it reached about 5 inches above her knees. There was also beautiful embelishments on the dress and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had paired this with a pair of 3 inch pair of Christian Loubitin opened toe pumps and a black clutch. Her brown hair was swept to one side and she just looked perfect She was wearing the heart shapted diamond necklace that Zac had given her on their second anniversary. (Her dress and her hair style is in my profile.)

"Wow…..you look gorgeous Ash,"

She blushed a slight pink then replied, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself,"

He laughed then brought her to his sleek black BMW convertible, opened the door for her, and jumped in the car himself.

"So, where are we going,"

"It's a surprise,"

Awwwww, come on Zaccie. Tell me now."

"Nope,"

"Fine," she pouted.

He brought her to the best 5 star restaurant around.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yup under Efron table for 2,"

"Yes, right this way,"

Ashley and Zac sat down and enjoyed their meal. When, it was time for desert, they were sharing a cheesecake together.

"Open up Ash,"

"Mmmmmmmm. It tastes so good,"

He suddenly pushed back his chair, got in front of Ashley, got down on one knee while holding onto her right hand.

"Oh my god. Zac, what are you doing," She already had tears in her eyes,"

Everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating and looked at the couple. They knew Zac as the famous LA Lakers star and Ashley as one of the most famous designers ever in history.

"Ashley, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Your laugh and smile cheers me up whenever I'm feeling down. Every time I hear your name or sees you walk into the room, I stop whatever I'm doing and watch you. You're always beautiful and you look amazing tonight. You're smart, artistic, beautiful, funny, supportive, and you keep me happy. We were best friends, then became boyfriend and girlfriend, then lovers, and I want to continue it. I want you to become my wife also. I love you so much, so Ashley Michelle Tisdale, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

By the time Zac had finished, she was in tears and had used her left hand to try to muffle them because she knew she couldn't stop them.

Everyone in the restaurant, including celebrities, was watching them. They all had stopped eating and watching the two intently waiting for Ashley's response. They thought that what Troy had said was very sweet.

"So, what do you say Ashley. Will you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" He was now getting very nervous since Ashley hasn't replied yet.

"Oh my god Troy. Yes!" she started started out softly but then repeated it louder and louder. "Of course I'll marry you,"

He slipped the million dollar engagement ring onto her finger picked her up and spun her around not caring that they were in a restaurant. Everyone was clapping for them.

"I love you Ash,"

"I love you too Zac,"

When he set her down, they shared a long, sweet, passionate kiss that filled with love.


End file.
